Cleaning this Blaster
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Han deals with Jaina's first date. Slight H/L pairing mixed in. Inspired by the song "Cleaning this Gun" by Trace Atkins.


**Cleaning this Blaster  
**Let me preface this by saying that I absolutely hate country music. However being forced to listen to it at work is bound to inspire me eventually. Secondly, I'm new to the Star Wars extended universe, so any mistakes are unintentional.  
The song is "Cleaning this Gun" by Rodney Atkins.

* * *

Han knew this day would come eventually. Ever since Leia had told him that the one of their unborn twins was a girl, Han knew that there would come a day that he would be forced to confront some young punk that thought he was good enough for his little girl. He had really hoped that day would not come for at least thirty years.

"I still think she's too young to be dating," Han griped. He'd been repeating the same sentiment for the last three days, ever since Jaina had asked her parents for permission to go out with one of her classmates from the Academy.

Leia Organa Solo set her datapad aside and stared tiredly at her husband. She loved the man, Force help her she loved him for all she was worth, but sometimes he was just plain irritating. "We've been over this already. Jaina is fifteen years old and fully capable of handling herself if any situation. And more importantly Naaron Vi is a very nice young man from a good family. There is nothing to worry about."

"Doesn't mean that I don't worry," Han grumbled. He found himself puttering around the apartment for the next half hour. Leia had disappeared into her daughter's room to help the girl get ready for her date, which mostly consisted of braiding her hair since Jaina was not the type of girl to get all dressed up. There were a million things that needed his attention, the hyperdrive repairs on _The Falcon_ being at the top of that list, but he wanted to be here when Jaina's date showed up. He wanted to meet the young man face-to-face.

Removing his blaster from its holster, Han took a seat on the couch and began cleaning the weapon. It wasn't a conscious choice of intimidation, and he would maintain that opinion later, but merely force of habit. The oiled cloth was sliding over the handle when a knock came at the front door.

"Han, can you get the door?" Leia's voice echoed from the hallway. "And be nice!"

Setting his blaster on the table, Solo stood from the couch grumbling under his breath. "I'm always nice." He opened the front door with what he hoped was a sincere smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Solo. Is Jaina home?" the young boy asked.

"Sure. Come on in," he said with a sweeping gesture. "Take a seat. She'll be out in a minute." Han took a seat on the couch, watching as the young boy took a cautious seat across from him. He looked nervous, his eyes darting around the room looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. "So tell me about yourself, umm…"

"Naaron Vi," he supplied with a nod and a nervous swallow. "Well I was born and raised here on Coruscant. My mother is a school teacher and my dad…well he was a freighter pilot. He was killed a few years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Naaron Vi nodded. "After that I started training at the Jedi Academy and that's where Jaina and I met."

Han nodded leaning his elbows on his thighs. "So you're a Force-user as well?" The question was redundant, since the boy wouldn't have been studying at Luke's academy if he wasn't Force-sensitive.

"Yes, sir."

"So you can tell what I'm thinking right now?"

Naaron Vi shook his head. "A Jedi never pries into another's thoughts without—"

"Go ahead," Han interrupted. "It's not like I'm not used to having my thoughts read in this family."

The boy chuckled at the joke before reaching out with the Force. Truth be told, he didn't have to try very hard as the older man was broadcasting his thoughts rather loudly. "I can assure you that I have nothing but respect for your daughter, sir."

Han stifled a smile. You didn't need to believe in the hokey religion to know that he was worried about his little girl. You only needed to know him to know how his mind was working. He nodded his head solemnly and cracked a small smile. "So what are your plans for this evening?"

Naaron Vi let out the breath he had been holding. "There is a Twi'lek cultural fair happening at the city central square. There will be dance shows and food. It should be fun." He smiled brightly hoping to break the stony façade that faced him.

Han smiled, but only slightly. He was still the intimidator in this situation, even if he was beginning to like this boy. "That it does. You do realize that with Jaina we have to take certain precautions, right? That is why the Noghri will be accompanying you tonight."

The boy's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are—"

"We are the Solo's Noghri bodyguards," a low voiced rumbled from his elbow.

Han had to chuckle as the boy jumped nearly out of his seat. Even after fifteen years of service from the Noghri, there were still times that the little creatures managed to sneak up on him. Seeing Naaron Vi's reaction and subsequent cautiousness was very amusing.

"You probably won't see them for the rest of the night, but know that they will be around," Han explained. "They're very good at their jobs."

Naaron Vi nodded, his eyes still focused on the short little creature before him. He wasn't sure if they were meant to protect he and Jaina from outside attacks or to protect Jaina from himself. Probably both, should the situation demand it.

"Hi Naaron." Both Han and Naaron's head snapped up to see Jaina and her mother standing in the hallway.

"Hi Jay," he said. "You look very nice." Jaina blushed slightly at the compliment and Leia didn't even try to hide her smile.

"Thanks." Jaina stepped forward and stood next to her date. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Your dad was just introducing me to—" he turned to his left to gesture to the Noghri only to discover that it had already disappeared. "Uhh…"

"We were just discussing your plans for tonight," Han corrected.

"Are we still going to the Twi'lek fair?" Jaina asked.

"That's the plan."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Leia said, stepping next to her husband and wrapping an arm around his waist. Han's arm encircled her shoulders in a familiar embrace.

Sensing the lecture that was brewing between her parents, Jaina grabbed her date's hand and made for the door. "See you guys! I'll be home later."

"You'll be home by 22:00."

"Dad!"

"Want to make it 21:00?" Han asked in a stern voice.

Jaina dropped her argument and smiled sweetly. "22:00 is fine. Goodnight!"

"Oh don't worry," Han said, "I'll be up when you get home. This blaster isn't going to clean itself." His daughter merely rolled her eyes as she fled the apartment.

The minute the door slid shut, Han let out a sigh which was further exacerbated by the elbow to the middle her received from his wife. "What was that for?"

"For trying to scare that nice young man," she chastised. "I do hope you didn't say anything too terrible."

Han shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say much of anything. I let him do the talking."

Leia dropped to the couch, patting the space next to her; an invitation which Han quickly accepted. Once again his arm wrapped around her shoulder as the silence settled over them. "Why were you cleaning your blaster?"

Han just laughed. "I just needed something to do while I waited."

"And if that something just happened to scare the Force out of that boy?" The response she got was the standard Solo lopsided grin. Leia shook her head and smiled.

"So what shall we do with our night free of children?" Han leered.

Leia smiled, climbing to her feet. "Why don't you finish cleaning your gun?" She circled around the back of the couch and leaned down so her lips were just barely brushing his ear. "Or you could join me in the bedroom and I'll clean it for you."

Han's smile only broadened. "After you, Sweetheart."


End file.
